Dolby Digital/Other
1993, 1995-present Before 1995, it was known as “Dolby Stereo”. IMG_3058.PNG|Iron Monkey (1993) Vs181114-006.jpg|Muppet Treasure Island (1996) F1AEB883-1702-42DE-95BB-600E0DCF3557.png|Up Close & Personal (1996) WALT DISNEY RECORDS HOMEWARD BOUND II LOST IN SAN FRANCISCO (1996).jpg|Homeward Bound II Lost in San Francisco (1996) C1F00FBF-C7DD-434D-9CCE-B4496F0FE6D4.png|James and the Giant Peach (1996) 485FCE80-280F-4E78-A04A-F6DFC83581EE.png|Celtic Pride (1996) 2895B141-46C6-4815-A7AD-BF4D52E095AC.png|Spy Hard (1996) 1C7A0CAE-4358-4B1B-834E-C7DD1FEE9603.png|Eddie (1996) E96531FA-394B-4499-84C2-7CA077916BF5.png|The Rock (1996) WALT DISNEY RECORDS THE HUNCHBACK OF NOTRE DAME (1996).jpg|The Hunchback of Notre Dame (1996) AEF3CA38-2C40-46D3-A10B-698381F21A6E.png|Phenomenon (1996) 5E4034CE-EE3E-4A58-9882-5A0D7EFDF21D.png|Kazaam (1996) 521EDE09-3079-4C75-AB34-1FAEA3C88E35.png|Jack (1996) 6093595C-15F4-4E82-93F3-9BEDFA019C6D.png|First Kid (1996) Vs180704-176.jpg|The Rich Man's Wife (1996) E64EEB7E-E1E5-4AB9-9946-83A60B9E20BA.png|D3 The Mighty Ducks (1996) 53E2A23A-6BCA-4E66-AC74-180F57201907.png|The Associate (1996) CC5B4281-021C-4520-A522-A7A817AB445B.png|Ransom (1996) 101 Dalmations 1996 MPAA Credits.jpg|101 Dalmatians (1996) 8BC1ECC0-ED77-4EC7-814F-FF5387FA4CBE.png|The Preacher's Wife (1996) 20BEF42D-FAC0-4ECC-9DE1-3E8A5FF57CDB.png|Metro (1997) FFFF3DBC-52CB-4BA6-8F84-DEF9919019CD.png|Prefortaine (1997) 784642FF-60D2-4265-BEC8-98AE9C2B1A19.png|Shadow Conspiracy (1997) Vs181121-002.jpg|That Darn Cat (1997) E41FFD4E-09C6-4E34-BCBD-CADB32AC30BE.png|Jungle 2 Jungle (1997) 9149EBF8-D927-46E4-A5CC-0DE7722C28DB.png|The Sixth Man (1997) 009164CA-735A-4FA0-BB78-828B3352ABDE.png|Grosse Pointe Blank (1997) 3A3B891F-9364-43B8-8F8A-660D5E387F25.png|Romy and Michele's High School Reunion (1997) 038C1267-E4B2-4282-B220-ADCAD0C0D9A8.png|Gone Fishin' (1997) IMG 2582.PNG|Con-Air (1997) 912BB439-B7CB-435E-B0FD-DA9175A2FAAD.png|Hercules (1997) 9A6C8BAA-E754-49E1-927A-BCD0FAE96251.png|George of the Jungle (1997) IMG_3320.PNG|Star Wars Episode IV A New Hope (1977,1997) F712C009-FC20-4E3C-8823-849BD5F68401.png|Nothing to Lose (1997) Vs180702-086.jpg|Air Force One (1997) Vs180406-020.jpg|Pooh's Grand Adventure The Search for Christopher Robin (1997) Vs181121-012.jpg|Rocketman (1997) Vs180702-087.jpg|Playing God (1997) Credit21.jpg|The Little Mermaid (1989, 1997) Flubber MPAA Credits.jpg|Flubber (1997) Beautyandthebeast2disneyrecords.png|Beauty and the Beast The Enchanted Christmas (1997) Vs180702-091.jpg|Kundun (1997) Vs181121-009.jpg|Mr. Magoo (1997) DE603DD6-F1A7-452F-9D33-10956BAE192E.png|The Postman (1997) 09A3C6AB-E616-4D5C-9F14-6B24AF888D83.png|Deep Rising (1998) C2D71CEA-E52F-4B9C-BD72-FCDADAC6DE5D.png|Krippendorf’s Tribe (1998) Vs181121-007.jpg|Meet the Deedles (1998) BBF35B23-2066-41F7-AFD8-3DAF3717BB05.png|He Got Game (1998) Mona The Vampire And The Breaking Of Law Panavision DeLuxe Technicolor Eastman Kodak Film Dolby DTS SDDS Actra DGC MPAA IATSE.png|Mona The Vampire And The Breaking Of Law (1998) IMG 2349.PNG|The Horse Whisperer (1998) 79991718-D1C1-4C12-B981-4CA15AA1B77B.png|Six Days, Seven Nights (1998) IMG 1914.PNG|Mulan (1998) 8B719F88-74FC-4261-9857-95ED063FEE51.png|Armageddon (1998) Vs180702-108.jpg|Jane Austen's Mafia! (1998) Vs180310-022.jpg|The Parent Trap (1998) 90A9DE09-B2C2-457C-AAD6-3D31F1D327DD.png|Simon Birch (1998) 5D0C9BA3-2E58-4FA3-A42E-97662861E6D9.png|Holy Man (1998) 9C5CC912-DF8F-4EBB-8A61-4464293EF908.png|Rushmore (1998) 94924F67-23BB-404E-8C63-09FDA69CC18C.png|Beloved (1998) 7DC223A1-064A-4910-8578-5BC020ED26E4.png|The Waterboy (1998) Vs180310-037.jpg|I'll Be Home for Christmas (1998) IMG 2009.PNG|A Bug's Life (1998) 262B11CF-6F74-43DE-BBD8-BCC6C965BCFB.png|Enemy of the State (1998) 112B7060-C93A-4590-A227-D3C7FF879481.png|Jawbreaker (1998) Vs180310-019.jpg|Mighty Joe Young (1998) IMG 2109.PNG|My Favorite Martian (1999) 6686D223-23DB-4D24-9BCB-AD50CF7DE64E.png|The Other Sister (1999) 195242DB-B60E-450B-A706-8F2CC8019AB1.png|Doug's 1st Movie (1999) 642E54C2-ABF5-4F9E-A60A-D1BC1EDA640F.png|Instinct (1999) Vs170712-425.jpg|John Henry (1999) DA75FF71-ADC0-47A8-821A-46C143D1D5DC.png|The Mummy (1999) IMG_2378.PNG|Star Wars Episode I The Menace (1999) IMG 2114.PNG|Tarzan (1999) 397BCF16-A2FC-4D38-AA44-A8E2E3F8472B.png|Summer of Sam (1999) IMG_3429.PNG|Force of Nature (1999) 1EFC6BBB-E6DA-4EA4-B206-56D731E85033.png|The Crow: Salvation (1999) IMG 2125.PNG|Inspector Gadget (1999) IMG 2409.PNG|The 13th Warrior (1999) IMG 2399.PNG|The Sixth Sense (1999) Vs180310-025.jpg|The Straight Story (1999) 02243269-D3D5-4580-AB1D-CECD1CE19139.png|Mystery Alaska (1999) IMG_2396.PNG|Bringing Out the Dead (1999) 511D40B0-7287-45FB-8D00-B509CF12B364.png|Toy Story 2 (1999) 22BC7855-F395-4791-99BA-07CC850F3760.png C0120745-3F2F-4783-9BA7-1759DD88B043.png|Cradle Will Rock (1999) IMG_2834.PNG|The Ninth Gate (1999) IMG 2111.PNG|Fantasia 2000 (1992, 1999) Vs180702-156.jpg|Play it to the Bone (1999) Mickeysonceuponachristmasdolby.png|Mickey's Once Upon A Christmas (1999) F3DA29E9-50A6-4F75-8DF5-B23B4ADD6F30.png|10 Things I Hate About You (2000) 0A6FCDEC-C19D-462C-B0AA-0210D2AA760F.png|Gun Shy (2000) IMG 2034.PNG|The Tigger Movie (2000) IMG 2117.PNG|Dinosaur (2000) CE574326-832B-472E-99A3-AC2E8E48C5A8.png|Keeping the Faith (2000) Vs180310-031.jpg|Buzz Lightyear of Star Command The Adventure Begins (2000) 6D14F1FB-C9A4-473B-8E18-E79020CFA9CA.png|Gone in 60 Seconds (2000) IMG 2217.PNG|Disney's The Kid (2000) CA556F30-4E3A-4D6C-A6E5-9FC03077EE28.png|Coyote Ugly (2000) Banjo-Tooie MPAA Kodak IATSE Dolby Digital SDDS Digital DTS Sound.png|Banjo-Tooie (2000) 20E973C1-71C6-41AC-9D0F-2B0BD9AE823C.png|The Crew (2000) 3DB9BCFE-1975-4327-A630-E630E798E639.png|Duets (2000) 9D434779-71C0-4EDA-A1A3-1FF0CC9BEF3C.png|Remember the Titans (2000) Little Mermaid 2 Screenshot 2244.jpg|The Little Mermaid II Return to the Sea (2000) 131291EA-A0D4-46E4-BC81-BF2D9D627467.png|Recess School’s Out (2000) IMG 2027.PNG|102 Dalmatians (2000) IMG 2061.PNG|The Emperor's New Groove (2000) IMG 2405.PNG|O Brother, Where Are Thou? (2000) Lady_Tramp_2_Screenshot_2055.jpg|Lady and the Tramp II Scamp's Adventure (2001) ED8ADBD0-B2A1-4230-89DC-8D8D3661591D.png|Just Visiting (2001) 9752A24D-DB4A-4FC0-AC52-1915EFD3AA52.png|The Mummy Returns (2001) 587949FB-18E7-4DE5-A0C7-AB23033A70FE.png|Pearl Harbor (2001) 7B4611C4-3C34-4BFD-89BB-CE4579FEFE0F.png|Crazy/Beautiful (2001) 0C1AB640-3CD1-473F-B7FE-7D35ADA52294.png|The Princess Diaries (2001) BB2EC801-709E-4A6A-90A7-9853E1796FA0.png|Corky Romano (2001) 70F32DBD-197C-4D9C-9502-06BEB4B98108.png|High Heels and Low Lifes (2001) IMG 2120.PNG|Beauty and the Beast (1991, 2001) A12AFD86-151E-40ED-BBB6-9EB49B4EA175.png|Out Cold (2001) IMG 2003.PNG|Monsters, Inc. (2001) Vlcsnap-2017-01-22-14h27m09s456.png|The Tina Open (2001) IMG 2131.PNG|Snow Dogs (2002) 47A03701-A25E-4246-9F77-D80E9D8F3798.png|The Count of Monte Cristo (2002) StarFox Adventures DeLuxe MPAA IATSE Kodak Dolby Digital SDDS DTS.png|Starfox Adventures (2002) Vs180704-204.jpg|Cinderella II Dreams Come True (2002) IMG 2032.PNG|Peter Pan in Return to Never Land (2002) 9D861856-0C0F-48EC-90B4-CFD8D63CF015.png|The Rookie (2002) 2B429E8C-36B7-4E7C-AE92-1A2F140BD876.png|Big Trouble (2002) Vs180704-206.jpg|The Hunchback of Notre Dame II (2002) Vs180310-047.jpg|Tuck Everlasting (2002) A8BD646A-95B8-4ED3-947A-12093CDB2AD9.png|Spirit: Stallion of the Cimarron (2002) EFAC0F81-5CD3-460C-B972-2A813BCB3D24.png|Bad Company (2002) IMG_2044.PNG|Windtalkers (2002) IMG 2157.PNG|Lilo and Stitch (2002) C204B878-B8E6-4404-8283-622A2C7CE6BB.png|The Country Bears (2002) 42E0069C-C59C-453F-A638-73F3224688DE.png|Reign of Fire (2002) IMG 2328.PNG|Treasure Planet (2002) 3F206027-11AD-4BEB-B071-48B00E11A4DC.png|The Santa Clause 2 (2002) Special Edition (LK).png|The Lion King (1994, 2002) FDE8DDDC-9709-44EF-86A3-5E075EA71620.png|The Hot Chick (2002) IMG_3000.PNG|25th Hour (2003) FB641042-57AD-4CFA-AE07-F555F63E4B48.png|Teacher’s Pet (2003) 101_Dalmatians_2_Screenshot_2182.jpg|101 Dalmatians II Patch's London Adventure (2003) Baby You Can Drive My Karma MPAA 2003.png|Baby You Can Drive My Karma (2003) 36F80B03-644F-4945-AF5C-3E61B63D8885.png|The Recruits (2003) 85A88DD8-F015-40BF-B936-B0C23E8F3382.png|Shangahi Knights (2003) Inspector Gadget 2 MPAA Credits.jpg|Inspector Gadget 2 (2003) IMG 2374.PNG|The Lizzie McGuire Movie (2003) Atlantis_Milos_Return_Screenshot_2398.jpg|Atlantis Milo's Return (2003) E7D3BDEA-D0CA-46AF-95E8-49C91B182DA9.png|Cold Creek Manor (2003) A079CE50-9BFA-455D-8C45-4DF3BBBA4B51.png|Holes (2003) IMG 2005.PNG|Finding Nemo (2003) IMG 2151.PNG|Stitch the Movie (2003) WALT DISNEY RECORDS THE LION KING.jpg|The Lion King (1994, 2003) Special Edition George of the Jungle 2 MPAA Credits.jpg|George of the Jungle 2 (2003) BUENA VISTA PICTURES DISTRIBUTION DESTINO (2003).jpg|Destino (2003) IMG 2379.PNG|Brother Bear (2003) F741E6D8-39E9-4CCB-86DC-6DDADDCBA7A0.png|Hidalgo (2003) IMG 2537.PNG|The Haunted Mansion (2003) IMG 1952.PNG|Home on the Range (2004) Vs170711-032.jpg|Lorenzo (2004) F38B2520-C605-451B-A338-E5A373003364.png|Around the World in 80 Days (2004) 2DDA284B-F5E2-4473-A4F4-2C19375CA389.png|The Princess Diaries 2 Royal Engagement (2004) 59A805EB-C0A5-4BDF-907E-D77E6E5EB835.png|Confessions of a Teenage Drama Queen (2004) 1AFCC20B-4DCA-4343-9D2A-348F12874043.png|Miracle (2004) FC87DD80-A1FC-4ED2-92D2-8930882DC754.png|Raising Helen (2004) IMG_2103.PNG|King Arthur (2004) Vs180725-009.jpg|Aladdin (1992, 2004) Vs171217-002.jpg|One by One (2004) D920E42E-5B2F-4355-8178-43562D13E6A7.png|The Cat That Looked at a King (2004) IMG 0713.PNG|Valiant (2005) IMG 2039.PNG|Pooh's Heffalump Movie (2005) C6DD3A4B-95EA-4DB1-817D-71BE1C22AC28.png|The Pacifier (2005) E9B7963E-E128-4796-9B9E-46E3D93A1544.png|Ice Princess (2005) Kameo Elements Of Power DeLuxe MPAA IATSE Kodak Dolby Digital SDDS Digital DTS Sound 2005 Closing.png|Kameo Elements Of Power (2005) IMG 2425.PNG|Herbie Fully Loaded (2005) 2C0D6D3A-2F7D-499A-B10A-566658199939.png|Dark Water (2005) IMG 2233.PNG|Sky High (2005) IMG 2162.PNG|Lilo and Stitch 2 Stitch Has A Glitch (2005) IMG_1560.PNG|Transporter 2 (2005) 3821C627-871B-4495-AB94-3CD5732F92DD.png|Cry Wolf (2005) EE354BA3-9315-4BAD-B91E-4A4DADA0F1DA.png|A Lot Like Love (2005) IMG 2479.PNG|The Greatest Game Ever Played (2005) IMG 3489.PNG|Casanova (2005) Mickey Mouse The Movie Final Credits.png|Mickey Mouse (2005) Under There Underwear Kodak Dolby Digital SDDS DTS MPAA IATSE logo.png|Under There Underwear (2005) Vs180704-221.jpg|Tarzan II (2005) 066D4C10-5CBF-43B5-BE8F-B0E83BC7FFE3.png|Pooh's Heffalump Halloween Movie (2005) IMG_2706.PNG|Underworld Evolution (2005) 29DC85C0-0CAB-4579-9A4E-F6138FECAF1B.png|The Chronicles of Narnia The Lion, The Witch, and the Wardrobe (2005) 5CE787FC-88C8-423B-9120-0DCF2F8C157B.png|Glory Road (2006) Bambi_2_Screenshot_2147.jpg|Bambi II (2006) IMG 2147.PNG|Eight Below (2006) IMG_2797.PNG|Doogal (2006 A) IMG_2798.PNG|Doogal (2006 B) 2F48643B-C223-43B4-B381-1D2E3A0D05E3.png|The Shaggy Dog (2006) IMG 1900.PNG|Chicken Little (2006) Fox_Hound_2_Screenshot_2053.jpg|The Fox and the Hound II (2006) 8860CB72-6F30-4043-8EE6-A991CE6C61F4.png|The Wild (2006) Brother_Bear_2_Screenshot_2173.jpg|Brother Bear 2 (2006) IMG 1978.PNG|Cars (2006) IMG 2318.PNG|Pirates of the Caribbean Dead Man's Chest (2006) 21B1F9CB-0E48-433D-89CB-AA1AF0308BCE.png|The Invincible (2006) IMG 2351.PNG|The Little Matchgirl (2006) AD0FC3C5-F9DF-4CD1-B767-E2C1ED7F9395.png|The Little Mermaid (1989, 2006) E5ECA2B4-8C09-46A3-AEFF-29627B5E0383.png|The Santa Clause 3: The Escape Clause (2006) A486C9E0-B3B6-4A1A-A8EC-8599562EB16A.png|Deja Vu (2006) 84559C2F-DD12-4FD1-A73E-268433AD5A63.png|Apocalyto (2006) CF4735CE-79CA-4138-AF3F-3922988B605A.png|Primeval (2007) Vs180704-231.jpg|Disney Princess Enchanted tales Follow your Dreams (2007) IMG 1892.PNG|Bridge to Terabithia (2007) 96702C00-72FF-4A84-8ACB-F4E6E89EA3AD.png|The Invisible (2007) F32AB057-5973-4E5C-8BFB-8E6DAA37B919.png|Meet the Robinsons (2007) IMG_2107.PNG|Across The Universe IMG 2321.PNG|Pirates of the Caribbean At World's End (2007) Jacobthemoviempaa.png|Jacob the Movie (2007) IMG 1906.PNG|Ratatouille (2007) 38C792D0-0610-41D2-9934-381DA426E371.png|Transformers (2007) Vs180315-017.jpg|Underdog (2007) Vs180315-019.jpg|The Game Plan (2007) SAM 0093 (1).JPG|Enchanted (2007) Howtohookupyourhometheatermpaa (1).png|How to Hook up your Home Theater (2007) IMG_3592.PNG|Fred Claus (2007) IMG_2785.PNG|Beowulf (2007) IMG 2336.PNG|National Treasure Book of Secrets (2007) WALT DISNEY STUDIOS MOTION PICTURES THE CRIMSOM WING MYSTERY OF THE FLAMINGOS (2008).jpg|The Crimson Wing: Mystery of the Flamingos (2008) AE94C79F-CF26-4FEE-85A2-42EA039CE179.png|The Chronicles of Narnia: Prince Caspian (2008) IMG 1910.PNG|WALL-E (2008) Vs180315-027.jpg|College Road Trip (2008) 5E556890-D7AF-4D79-B2F5-AD9D07DD6C8D.png|High School Musical 3 Senior Year (2008) Tinkerbell 2008 Screenshot 2318.jpg|Tinker Bell (2008) D25CB0F9-0511-4F03-A7BF-274604B872D8.png|Bolt (2008) Vs170712-328.jpg|Bedtime Stories (2008) IMG 1575.PNG|Oceans (2009) DISNEY INTERACTIVE STUDIOS HANNAH MONTANA THE MOVIE (2009).png|Hannah Montana The Movie (2009) IMG 1975.PNG|UP (2009) White Bird The Movie MPAA.png|White Bird The Movie (2009) Steven.png|White Bird The Movie: Stop Birds (2009) WALT DISNEY RECORDS JAMES AND THE GIANT PEACH (1996).jpeg|James and the Giant Peach (1996, 2010) Toy Story 3 Screenshot 3047.jpg|Toy Story 3 (2010) Vs170712-413.jpg|Tick Tock Tale (2010) IMG 2018.PNG|Tron: Legacy (2010) IMG 1149.PNG|Wings of Life (2011) Grumpaa.png 006C9A27-6997-4478-8776-70216347F40B.png|Cars 2 (2011) IMG 3225.PNG|The Twilight Saga: Breaking Dawn Part 1 (2011) Vs170712-314.jpg|The Odd Life of Timothy Green (2012) Vs170712-064.jpg|Secret of the Wings (2012) IMG 1871.PNG|The Twilight Saga: Breaking Dawn - Part 2 (2012) Hunchback of Notre Dame Screenshot 2715.jpg|''The Hunchback of Notre Dame'' (1996, 2013) CR2 Rocky Rooster's Adventure DeLuxe MPAA IATSE Kodak Dolby SDDS Datasat.png|Chicken Run 2 Rocky Rooster's Adventure (2013) Hercules Screenshot 2783.jpg|Hercules (1997, 2013) A764449C-C9DF-4A59-8F8D-5B76C5AA2AE5.png D1FA9849-C876-4E68-A6BB-85F416F9C47C.png|Million Dollar Arm (2014) Star Wars VII Force Awakens Screenshot 4121.jpg|Star Wars Episode VI The Force Awakens (2015) IMG 3716.PNG|Mother! (2017) IMG 2387.PNG|Bicentennial Man (1999) IMG 2389.PNG|The Insider (1999) IMG 2393.PNG IMG 2433.PNG IMG 2222.PNG IMG 2178.PNG|Shanghai Noon (2000) IMG 2516.PNG|The Aviator (2004) 1013F7EA-B741-40FC-A725-D6BA5B6E5173.png|Hollywood Homicide (2003) IMG 2378.PNG IMG 2497.PNG IMG 2499.PNG IMG 2556.PNG IMG 2573.PNG IMG 2572.PNG IMG 2584.PNG IMG 2569.PNG A4A727F0-85B0-4446-B95C-6A583C81F95A.png 349D11EE-ECA0-4E34-B26D-91C679B174F1.png IMG 2579.PNG IMG 2584.PNG F6AD176C-8FA6-4042-96F6-09C039C98E74.png 7FE1003E-CC58-44F3-A9DD-88B1DFDD1285.png IMG 2713.PNG IMG 2706.PNG 97ACD40A-E679-4869-98FF-E0A9A71D74FF.png|James and the Giant Peach (1996) 5CAF8D6A-5D38-4AC7-A3AB-263FF33A7CD4.png E64EEB7E-E1E5-4AB9-9946-83A60B9E20BA.png 262B11CF-6F74-43DE-BBD8-BCC6C965BCFB.png 7DC223A1-064A-4910-8578-5BC020ED26E4.png 94924F67-23BB-404E-8C63-09FDA69CC18C.png 0F901D12-7043-4564-B47D-5297677F77CE.png 20466EFB-4238-4457-B249-7A37B226E1EA.png 431287EE-E078-460F-9146-356D6AD30C4F.png C6DD3A4B-95EA-4DB1-817D-71BE1C22AC28.png B4B96B54-D15A-4399-B9F4-248E3403E8F3.png E0CA8BBF-6D79-4E6C-B82C-0AFE21072333.png 6DB636F2-0097-4F88-992B-217F8C4DC21B.png 53FB4827-21F4-4731-9E16-2F0C1493ADE5.png 2FE04C77-5748-4C4B-9502-FE4C0661019C.png Good Luck MPAA.png El Gador Dolby.png 16 Blocks MPAA.jpg Strike MPAA.png Bounds MPAA.png BE50AE9C-19A0-4778-87E8-B18D0643CC16.png 65109311-E900-40A8-9F6B-5230125DA490.png 4C2202D0-67D1-4BAA-A125-867D6FD61803.png 504EED3C-C61B-4914-BBC7-54065427DE58.png 9B560313-798B-4982-8498-D94D40BC1EFF.png 2007-present IMG 2015.PNG|Confessions of a Shopaholic (2009) A8626123-E84C-4B60-974A-F993A804AF1C.jpeg|Transformers: Revenge of the Fallen (2009) E16DDF00-0315-4FC3-87A8-572ADBE18302.png|2012 (2009) IMG_3298.PNG|Race to Witch Mountain (2009) IMG 2290.PNG|G-Force (2009) B43A5666-49E3-4C6E-BA53-CEA979CFDC52.png|The Princess and the Frog (2009) EDAE3A53-4240-4E3B-9E4D-F9A528187FB0.png|Dear John (2010) Alice Wonderland 2010 Screenshot 3246.jpg|Alice in Wonderland (2010) 68103DB1-0919-4F9C-9FD9-D3053EDBD1FA.png Eliot Kid (2010) MPAA.png|Eliot Kid (2010) Achimota Centre For Children With Autism American Humane Dolby Digital DTS SDDS MPAA IATSE.png|Achimota Centre For Children With Autism (2010) Vs170712-131.jpg|Prince of Persia The Sands of Time (2010) IMG 2326.PNG|The Sorcerer's Apprentice (2010) SAM 0147 (1).JPG|Tangled (2010) Gnomeo Juliet 2011 Screenshot 2503.jpg|Gnomeo and Juliet (2011) IMG 1147.PNG|African Cats (2011) 8FE2AE79-6E40-4627-894E-81F85D58CB04.png|Thor (2011) Melanie's House Panavision Technicolor DeLuxe Kodak FujiFilm DGC Actra Dolby SDDS Datasat MPAA IATSE.png|Melanie's House (2011) My Big Big Friend The Movie Walt Disney Records Kodak Disney Interactive Studios Datasat Dolby SDDS MPAA IATSE.png|My Big Big Friend The Movie (2011) Vs180315-024.jpg|Prom (2011) IMG 2313.PNG|Pirates of the Caribbean On Stranger Tides (2011) 34656EDD-6D21-4917-9D02-9FC117086430.png|Transformers: Dark of the Moon (2011) Vs180709-001.jpg|The Ballad of Nessie (2011) SAM 0061 (2).JPG|Winnie the Pooh (2011) Muppets 2011 Screenshot 3071.jpg|The Muppets (2011) Beverlyhillschihuahuampaa2 (1).png|Beverly Hills Chihuahua 2 (2011) 4A39BBD6-AE97-435F-B391-66B2B5CA8A79.png|50/50 (2011) 56CF6DF0-9EB8-477F-889B-EF83566BF863.png|Captain America The First Avenger (2011) 662C2BBA-E00E-4973-9211-5F2CE92FCEDA.png|Mission: Impossible - Ghost Protocol (2011) F00C32F6-142A-4249-8D21-71BD5B134BA8.png|Seeking a Friend for the End of the World (2011) IMG 3226.PNG|The Adventure of Titin (2011) Vs170712-481.jpg|Tangled Ever After (2012) IMG 2282.PNG|John Carter (2012) 0B5AB0E1-33F5-4423-8D0D-022C01356E01.png|Men in Black 3 (2012) IMG_3236.PNG|The Lorax (2012) Achimota Centre 2 The Graduation American Humane Association Dolby Digital Datasat SDDS MPAA Panavision IATSE.png|Achimota Centre 2: The Graduation (2012) Melanie's House 2 American Humane Association Panavision Technicolor DeLuxe Dolby SDDS Datasat Kodak FujiFilm MPAA IATSE.png|Melanie's House 2 (2012) Vs180315-030.jpg IMG 2461.PNG|Frankenweenie (2012) Paperman-disneyscreencaps.com-1348.jpg|Paperman (2012) Calvyn's Pictures 003 (1).JPG|Wreck-it Ralph (2012) MPAA Monsters Inc..png|Monsters, Inc. (2001, 2012) 76D8E7B6-F373-43E6-B829-A1584D4C11D8.png|The Last Stand (2013) Calvyn's Pictures 035 (1).JPG|Oz the Great and Powerful (2013) 8BC2D504-54FA-4160-8AE3-B101B4F04854.png|Olympus Has Fallen (2013) 0C6B51E1-17F2-4E7C-AA37-85A0C3A2E84D.png|Iron Man 3 (2013) Melanie's House 3 Geffen Records American Humane Association Panavision DeLuxe color DeLuxe prints Dolby FujiFilm Datasat MPAA Kodak IATSE.png|Melanie's House 3 (2013) A764449C-C9DF-4A59-8F8D-5B76C5AA2AE5.png|Depsicable Me 2 (2013) Sanjay And Craig Traffical Island American Humane Association Kodak DeLuxe Panavision Dolby Datasat SDDS MPAA IATSE.png|Sanjay And Craig Traffical Island (2013) Vs170712-082.jpg|The Lone Ranger (2013) IMG 2284.PNG|The Fifth Estate (2013) 1D239E6F-235C-41FB-8AA9-451ADA75774C.png|Saving Mr. Banks (2013) Peter Rabbit The Movie Kodak Panavision DeLuxe Dolby Datasat SDDS MPAA IATSE.png|Peter Rabbit The Movie (2013) IMG 3175.PNG|Thor The Dark World (2013) 758358CB-E84C-4351-8181-62608C365213.png|The LEGO Movie (2014) IMG_1839.PNG|Robocop (2014) 235F4D11-BD94-4ABB-98B9-82619209B913.png|Maleficent (2014) BD471ABF-C1C4-4BCD-A0E9-51703A04A236.png|Captain America The Winter Soldier (2014) IMG 3203.PNG|Guardians of the Galaxy (2014) Flushed Away 2 DeLuxe MPAA IATSE Kodak Dolby Auro 11.1 by Barco Datasat.png|Flushed Away 2 (2014) Cinderella2015mpaa (2).png|Cinderella (2015) IMG_3456.PNG|Furious 7 (2015) 77BB8001-0F14-48F8-B134-72AEE786B503.png|The Age of Adaline (2015) IMG 2188.PNG|Avengers Age of Ultron (2015) IMG 2065.PNG|Terminator Genisys (2015) Melanie's House 4 DeLuxe Fotokem Panavision Kodak Producers Guld Of America Dolby Digital Dolby Atmos Datatsat MPAA Auro 11.1 by Barco IATSE.png|Melanie's House 4 (2015) IMG 2192.PNG|Ant-Man (2015) 5EF00BAC-C75F-443B-B265-45EAC4031D0E.png|The Walk (2015) 5E8680CC-1D32-417A-8FCB-F550F5C68F9F.png|Bridges of Spies (2015) 29BC1BA1-B955-4ABB-AE52-559DAC63C4AC.png|The Last Witch Hunter (2015) IMG_3692.PNG|Point Break (1991,2015) Alice Through Looking Glass Screenshot 3374.jpg|Alice Through the Looking Glass (2016) IMG 2195.PNG|Captain America Civil War (2016) Melanie's House 5 Back To The Journey American Humane Association Auro 11.1 by Barco Fotokem IATSE Producers Guild Of America Dolby Digital Dolby Atmos MPAA.png|Melanie's House 5: Find The Journey (2016) F99CC9A8-BAEB-4D6D-AAE3-E183BBC3E047.png|Pete’s Dragon (2016) Doctor Strange Screenshot 3384.jpg|Doctor Stranger (2016) Download.jpg|Freeway Fury The Movie (2017) IMG 3684.PNG|The Shack (2017) IMG 2184.PNG|Guardians of the Galaxy Vol.2 (2017) 5C57101E-4E20-4A77-8ED9-39FE789D30C1.png|A.X.L. (2017) 32409B73-49A6-4B88-8DAB-490031F5A9F8.png|The Foreigner (2017) IMG 2209.PNG|Thor: Ragnarok (2017) IMG_3451.PNG|Hotel Transylvania 3: Summer Vacation (2018) F98EC4FF-CB4A-4B95-9A57-0847A3C4CD84.png|Teen Titans Go! To the Movies (2018) Screenshot 20190809-101156 YouTube.jpg|The Angry Birds Movie 2 (2019) The Looney Tunes Movie 2016 MPAA.png|The Looney Tunes Movie (2016) Tom The Hand The Movie 2- McDonalds MPAA.png IMG 2458.PNG EFDE31F8-663B-4F16-9014-8FEC16C5DBE9.png Sherlock_Gnomes_2018_Screenshot_2563.jpg IMG 2588.PNG IMG 8888.JPEG 0D3B861C-5AC8-4473-B42E-4E8F1D35AEDF.png B4F2F049-727C-401A-9895-16D161429CA5.png CBA3A67B-DCC6-409C-951C-D6BB17065340.png Disk MPAA.png 74520F73-BF36-4A74-82C8-9E26E872F535.png 8FF36F6C-FBE2-454A-9A0C-D2A3E97CDB3F.png F3EB4D6D-E71D-465E-805D-FF41D52B5373.png E193B3DA-B308-4ACD-8ED6-C6A41BB3F81C.png IMG 3451.PNG.png 04583724-840D-4054-B9D8-6CECEB769F3A.png|Fright Night (2011) Category:Dolby Laboratories Category:Cinema Category:The Walt Disney Company Category:Troublemaker Studios